


【YGO Vrains│左遊】我痛恨那些最終會被抹去的想法

by sunksilence



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 06:55:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18987541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunksilence/pseuds/sunksilence
Summary: 感覺我得好好反省一下，重看了那麼多次Vrains依然不敢說自己看透角色QAQ閱讀前請詳閱下面三點，如果不能接受的請盡快關掉視窗：1、我流左遊暫時無法達成共識，所以關係很糟糕，完全不甜QAQ2、劇情...強硬發展沙雕無比。3、毫不好吃的Car，兩人一點都不開心。如果大家準備好了就into the vrains吧！前情提要：漢諾塔事件不到半年後。仁弟依然昏迷中，其他三隻伊格尼斯繼續神隱找不到人，大Boss和波曼、哈魯他們不時找麻煩但神龍見首不見尾的狀態。現狀進入了膠著，除了例行熱狗車的黑客活動，Playmaker和Soulburner需不時分頭在LINK VRAINS尋找線索。✖✖✖✖✖✖





	【YGO Vrains│左遊】我痛恨那些最終會被抹去的想法

到底是十年來無止盡的尋尋覓覓比較煎熬，抑或是突然重逢緊接著分離比較難忍？

所有的答案都在這一刻獲得了解答。

Playmaker是在非常偶然的情況之下發現漢諾已經變成空城的據點。

附帶一個因為本體沒有登入，而被閒置在一具石棺裡的漢諾首領Revolver虛擬體。

180個日子說長不長，說短不短，頭一個30日曾經想過對方的快艇開往了何處，第二個30日在想對方是不是已試圖重組漢諾騎士準備再大幹一場，第三個30日已開始冀望會不會突如其來的在熱狗攤前看到孰悉的身影。

命運的奇妙之處在它的不可預期，以往可以戰的你死我活，現在卻恨不得上前瞧個仔細，Playmaker宛如被時光定格的雕像，伏在棺邊近乎虔誠的注視，（已從人質升等為夥伴的）AI為他這種「不正常」的行為驚嚇的程序錯亂，過吵的質疑聲破壞了這一刻的靜謐，毫不猶豫的被處以靜音。

只可惜有任務在身的他不能久留，於是決定默默紀錄下這個據點的座標，雖然自身也有心理準備這座據點下一次也不一定會在原先的位置。

如同他十年來老是抓不住那個人，聲音也好，回憶也好，一起前進的方向也好。藤木遊作現實中對一切有多淡薄寡欲，對那個人就有多渴求與貪婪，十年的光陰將記憶中的美好成分也發酵成了難解的鴆毒。

他幾乎戀戀不捨的將視線移開，脫離了這個空間。

✖✖✖

藤木遊作也明白這種行為的不理智，他第一遍用來說服自己，第二遍給自己了一個理由，第三遍把前兩項的合理性組合起來，不顧決鬥盤裡的AI大聲抗議與慘叫，直接往決鬥盤塞入一張強制休眠的程序。

它於當晚凌晨又一次登入了LINK VRAINS。

原因無他，想再見一面。

順利進入時他有點意外依然如此輕而一舉，但是原先放置的石棺卻空空如也。

正思索著對方登入後去了何處，一個聲音就從後方出現──

「數度大搖大擺的踏進敵人的地盤，真不愧是LINK VRAINS的大英雄Playmaker。」

「Revolver...」

與虛擬體未登入時的休眠狀態不同，Revolver天生就具有無法忽視的威嚴，甦醒狀態的他和那個時候一樣，腳踏著破解龍越過天際，散發著與生俱來的威壓。

漢諾的首領似乎也懶得再理會面前的不速之客，逕自越過Playmaker身邊，走向前方的主電腦啟動電源。

「我只會在這裡待一小時，但不代表我能忍受你在這裡一小時，請英雄先生識趣的話就移動你的腳離開。」

他現實中有處理不完的事情，終於在半年後才發現遺落了一份資料在基地，這次久違的登入就是為了取回那份數據。

他往面板輸入一段指令，放入一張卡片在面板的凹槽上，屏幕上頓時出現了0和1組成的複雜代碼，迅速的在螢幕上捲動起來，一瞬間讓人眼花撩亂。最後這些白花花的數據化為光點在漢諾的首領面前聚集，形成一道光束，開始匯進那張卡裡面。

儘管身後久久沒有聲息，Revolver也知道Playmaker沒有離開：「你知道，我可以用任何手段排除你。」

「Rev...了見，我不是你的敵人。」

「是Revolver。」他更正。

「你是什麼都與我無關，我現在甚至連看到你的臉都不想，更不想和你有交集。」

「我不是為了與你爭執才來的。」

「我想也是，我們是敵人。敵人不需要爭執，直接消滅對方才是正確的。」

他嘲諷的瞇起眼睛，和以往在LINK VRAINS的形象一樣，無情、冷酷。

「...Revolver...你知道電子界被摧毀了嗎？」

「所以來找我興師問罪？這就是你一直站在這裡想要監視我的理由？那很遺憾──」

「我知道不是你做的，你來執行的話現狀會更棘手。」

Revolver哼了一聲。

算是把這句不知是褒還是貶的評價收下了。

「我現在斷了他們的線索。關於那些人...你、有沒有什麼想法？」

「你憑甚麼認為我該告訴你？我巴不得──」

「你冀望的是伊格尼斯的毀滅，而現在那夥人顯然是和SOL一樣想要掌握伊格尼斯的力量為己所用。」

「你不會愚蠢的認為我們利害一致吧？」

「不，但我知道你不會任由那夥人奪走伊格尼斯。」

「你真是非常──」他每個字都像咬在齒間般蹦出，言談間全是火星味。

「頑固，Revolver，這還是你讓我學會的。」

說實話，不管是Revolver還是鴻上了見，兩者與自己記憶中的那個「聲音」都沒有任何相似之處。不過既然他早已決定拯救那位「給予勇氣的人」，就算是對立的現狀，也沒道理不能坦然接受。

「我不會幫助你，也不會──」

「這是我的聯繫方式。」

Revolver腕上的屏幕出現了一則通訊帳號。

「Playmaker...」他幾乎是咬牙切齒。

身為黑客竟然草率的把聯絡信息給別人。還是你以為用這種方式就能定位到我現實的落腳處，或是你認為我無法靠自己黑到你的聯絡方式？

彷彿讀出了對方金色眼底的慍怒，遊作在心底默默承認了自己的確差點失控過，第一個月時曾一度糾結是否要去黑衛星和監控系統的影像找到鴻上了見的蹤跡：「我相信你有能力隱藏發信的地點。」

「你這樣糾纏一點意義也沒有。」

Revolver回過身檢視了一下數據的進度，為什麼進度如此緩慢，他一點也不想和這個瘟神共處一室。

「我說過了，你完全不用對我抱有什麼期望。我後悔救你們，如果用你們的命能換回父親，我會────」

「沒有 『如果』，Revolver。」

Playmaker逼近他的身後：「過去已無法改變，但我會找出讓你和我都能前往的 『未來』，我也會找出AI和人類能和平共處的可能性。」

「夢話就留在夢裡面。」他不耐煩的表示。

「父親用超級電腦演算數億次的結果是正確的。」

「你們明明不信任伊格尼斯，卻相信用祂們的電子物質製作出來的超級電腦所演算的結果？」

「我不想和你爭執這種事情，光憑你腕上那個說謊成性的伊格尼斯就知祂們不可信，包含作為本體的你。」

「我沒有說謊，我這十年一直在找你！我想要拯──」

「我不需要你救。而且恕我直言，你太吵了。你如果不希望我立即下逐客令，就閉上你的嘴。」

Revolver正稍微慶幸身後的確安靜下來了，然而Playmaker接下來的舉止卻和他半年前的言行一樣莫名其妙。

他捏住了自己的長衣襬，不用回頭也能猜到那雙翠綠正直勾勾的盯著自己。

「你可不可以正常一點──？」他忿忿的把衣擺扯回來。

你是黏著母雞的雛鳥嗎？

之前也是...怎麼會有人在生死關頭的決鬥中對著對面的敵人滔滔不絕的吐露心聲？如果存心作為擾亂敵人的戰術實在太拙劣，況且就算他說的是肺腑之言也沒有意義，現在沒有，未來也不會有。

「要怎麼做你才會相信？」

「相信哪個？你口中的未來？還是你的救贖理論？沒有人告訴你強迫別人接受自己的思想很無理？」

「你的部下說過...」

話還沒說完，Revolver一瞬間扼住了對方的喉嚨，將剩下的言語扼殺在喉嚨裡：「我果然應該毀滅你。反正在不久後的未來你也會成為阻礙。」

八歲時的鴻上了見由於忍受不了愧疚感導致父親和自己都萬劫不復。而半年前的Revolver因為執著於和Playmaker分出勝負讓忠心的三騎士為此犧牲。

我痛恨那些最終會被抹去還猶豫不覺的想法，優柔寡斷和多餘的惻隱之心都是應該被抹煞的軟弱，他得鎮定，做出最好的選擇，將各種障礙都毫不留情的排除！

「Revolver，你想用決鬥毀滅我嗎？」

明明被掐住了要害，綠色的眼睛到這時都平穩的沒有一絲慌亂。

「如果你現在想要決鬥，我隨時可以奉陪」

Playmaker一把抓住他的手腕，狠狠握緊，「如果只有決鬥可以讓你認同我的話。」

Revolver的回應是不甘示弱的收緊了他手上的力道。

他是故意的嗎？這種被看穿的感覺讓人生厭！繼上次的戰鬥後鴻上了見自然已經在腦中模擬了上千次的沙盤推演，令人不甘的是他依然還沒有找到有百分之百能戰勝Playmaker牌組的戰術！

「來吧，Revolver！」

鴻上了見現實給人的印象正直、儒雅、淡漠，但這些都是外在的特質。

他的本質非常討厭認輸，反擊的時候相較於過分正直的個性，他更喜歡讓對手誤陷自己精心規劃的陷阱。

這點他的好副官Specter更是得到了良好的傳承，甚至更加青出於藍。尤其擅長用「演技」與「語言」戲弄對手。

到底要怎麼樣才能動搖Playmaker？

比起用一張「神聖屏障－反射鏡力」清空對方場上更讓他措手不及？

「Revolver？」

沒有瞳孔的金色眼睛危險的瞇了起來...

他微微向前傾，LINK VRAINS裡他和Playmaker的身高差距被模糊了，他的嘴唇剛好可以置於對方耳邊：「不湊巧，我的牌組還在調整中，但如果你執意要決鬥，我們可以用別的方式進行。」

對方的聲音在很近的距離裡鑽進耳內，一時之間的氣氛變化讓 Playmaker腦中警鈴大響，他對常人的感情異常遲鈍，但反之他對危機很敏感。

「...什麼方式？」

不過，現實中的藤木遊作對身旁的人有多消極倦怠，他對自己十年心心念念的勇氣君就有多積極不服輸。

所以直到被按著肩膀推倒在一旁的沙發上時，他都倔強的隱忍掙扎的衝動。

「Playmaker，如果你能取下我的面具，這場 『決鬥』就算你贏，當然，過程中我也有權利 『阻止』你。」

「...你有什麼企圖？」

「決鬥是你提出的啊Playmaker，距離數據傳輸完成還有50分鐘，在那之前，你要先認輸我也不反對。」

「不，我接受。」他伸手觸碰對方面具的邊緣：「我向來為勝利決鬥，Revolver！」

✖✖✖

太惡劣了！為什麼這個面罩摳不下來！！！

他在被對方分解了大部分的衣料數據時，面罩依然紋風不動的嵌在Revolver臉上。

「你如果還是黑客的話，就不要只會用蠻力，動動你的腦子。」

對方愉悅的聲音從面罩裡溢出，恥笑的架開了他的手，用隔著手套的指尖掐玩從破碎緊身衣露出的胸膛。

不得不說那些SOL的視覺和工程師有兩把刷子，模擬的現實可以仿真到如此，泛紅的身體和因為緊張而痙攣的肌肉，以及距離過近讓對方噴吐的氣息染上他面具的白霧都無比真實。

這肯定是歸功於電子界釋出的那些物質才能運算到這種地步吧？

雖然因為虛擬世界的復原能力，不管是破碎的衣物還是被揉捏到紅腫的乳首都會在一定時間內恢復原狀。不過「感知」是不會消失的，還會往上疊加，直至連本體都再也負荷不了。

情況...太糟糕了──

──這簡直誤上了賊船！

遊作勉強集中精神無視對方持續作亂的手，試圖分解對方的面具，卻數次破解到一半就被細微的電流彈開手指。

這個電流的強度理所當然和當年的Lost事件根本不能比，但每次彈開的感覺都會喚起他內心的恐懼與不適，讓他慣性的產生瞬間的思緒停擺。

說到底為什麼有人要在面罩裡設置防火牆程序！？你就這麼想保護自己的臉嗎？

「虧我當初還很好奇能將自己隱藏、躲過我們所有追捕的Playmaker是個技術多高超的黑客，看來也不過爾爾？」

Revolver不打算給他太多時間，手指順過胸膛滑向肚臍，緊身衣一路向下被剖開，這個行為使他宛如躺在手術台上被劃開腹部的小白鼠。

為了不讓緊身衣馬上被修復，他注入了一些破壞的程序延緩這個狀況，衣料被分解成了1 Bit、1 Bit的小分子，延伸的口子微妙的停在那個隱秘的部位。

「你這裡...是怎麼回事？」他手掌一按，在對方的胯下檢查揉捏，換來Playmaker一陣隱忍的驚喘和伸過來阻擋的手。

「女性的虛擬體？還是特別移除了器官？」

「放手！」

遊作不得不把手暫時從面具上移開，壓制住對方的手腕，因為掙扎他微微撐起身子，綠眸掃過兩人靠的太近還特別「不相同」的「部位」，自己當初只是需要一個可以復仇的「軀殼」，所以沒有多想就選擇了LINK VRAINS裡最基礎也最舊式的型號...

「在LINK VRAINS裡會認真設定自己下體的人才讓人無法理解！」

「哼，真是草率...」

說完他在對方驚愕的目光中分解了最後遮掩的衣物數據。

「果然什麼都沒有呢...」沒有男性特徵的話看起來真像女孩子。

「認為網路都是虛擬的你竟然介意我那裡設定成什麼樣子？」他忍著沒有一腳往對方的面罩踢過去。

「的確不太重要，不過你最好專心點。」他架起對方那條企圖作亂的腿：「因為我覺得你越來越沒有勝算了。」

✖✖✖

騙...人...！

那種地方...那種地方...

身體裡攪動的手指實在感覺太過詭異，被探進體內的行為簡直像在翻攪割裂的傷口，又疼又麻，他該慶幸對方至少隔著手套嗎？直接觸摸的話只怕指甲還會劃傷柔軟的內裡。然後受損的傷口一遍遍的被劃開再癒合，絕對稱得上極刑。

Revolver從開拓行為中瞥了一眼對方的表情，翠綠因為染上霧氣變的深沉，急劇的喘息和不時顫抖的身體顯得有點無助。其實他本以為自己會在對方痛苦掙扎的面容中看到記憶裡幼時的影子。

事實上卻沒有。

時間真是最好的刪除鍵，任何當下再深刻的記憶和印象，經過了時光的消磨都像隔著一層毛玻璃那樣模糊不清，十年的時間在兩人的身上都發生了巨大的變化，他們早已不是最初那個在實驗室裡奄奄一息的幼童和另一個在外面因為罪惡感不停哭泣的孩子了──

──Playmaker，你根本不理解現在的我。

「唔、呃...」

LINK VRAINS裡的一切都是仿照現實盡可能模擬重現，心跳的頻率，呼吸的急促，泛起高溫的皮膚，都透過了當前的行為刺激傳遞到現實中本體的大腦神經。

大滴的汗水從額角泌出，明明這只是虛擬體受到衝擊的反應，和架著滑板時被障礙物削掉一層肉差不多，對方的手指說到底也只是一堆數據，為什麼會比過往受傷的經驗都辛苦...

「哈...哈啊...」

「網路世界的確是虛擬的，但是我一向善於讓虛擬世界的恐懼與現實連結。」

Revolver拔下死死抵住他臉部推拒的手上，按住手腕壓在一旁：「不過你比我預料的還要適應良好，說到底...是Link Sense體質的原因？還是任何人對你都行？」

「不...是！」

他掙扎的想要往旁邊扭，卻數次被對方掰正軀體。

冷靜...冷靜下來...

他奮力掙開對方的壓制，將手重新覆在對方臉上破解他的面具。

「唔、疼──！！」

不湊巧，前列腺因為扭動的時候突然被狠狠擦過，沒有遺漏自己的反應，手指再度強硬的抵上時他不禁發出了一聲尖叫，尖銳的疼痛從那個敏感的位置直衝大腦，一度中斷了他的解析。

「Playmaker，你只剩下15分鐘了。」他提醒，「或是你想要現在認輸也可以。」

「Re、Revolver...我從來、不是靠認輸才撐下來的...」

「...那就加大難度吧...」

他扼住對方被高領緊身衣包覆的脖頸，抬高他的下肢，壓制成一個更容易承受的角度，言語裡不經意的被對方的強硬激起了暴力：「決鬥總是要伴隨著難以破解的關卡。」

活著雖然總是伴隨著疼痛，但至少可以確信自己活著，這是藤木遊作從有記憶以來對「生」的認知。

被強行打開身體進入的疼痛很像幼時無情落下的電擊，一瞬間使他產生了短暫的記憶空白，但不得不說，這種疼痛真是來的十分即時。

不要忘記思考...

只要還在思考，你就能繼續活下去。

他努力的吸氣，將LINK VRAINS本不存在的空氣納入肺部，顫抖的手指隔著手套數次要從對方的面具上滑落，但就差一點了──

他不會輸......他不會輸...

他會...贏......

注視著Playmaker咬的發白的嘴唇，Revolver有點意外的是他喘息的聲音變微弱了，表情甚至比剛剛還有些餘韻。

雖然早有預料Playmaker不會輕易屈服，不過自己的確原本沒有計畫做到這個地步──

先不說一開始根本不確定能不能對對方（還是一個敵人）勃起，或是中途兩人發生肢體衝突導致「決鬥」中斷之類的。

此刻對方緊緊包裹住自己慾望的內裡，正隨著呼吸一陣陣顫抖。

真是要命...他施力掐住對方的腰側，以免Playmaker掙扎得太厲害連自己一起扯落沙發。

埋在對方身體裡持續拓進比預期中還要辛苦，入口並沒有因為之前胡來的前戲被放鬆，現在更是毫不客氣的排斥著強行擠入的闖入者。

他的視線落在那個連結處，用手指觸碰檢查，被撕裂的傷口果然還是在細微的修復，數據形成的小分子將怵目驚心的傷口持續癒合，導致那邊肌肉一直無法達到放鬆的效果。

真是...再也不要做這種吃力不討好的事情了。

【嗶！】

突然一陣電子提示音從不遠處的屏幕響起，進度條顯示不用一分鐘這個傳輸就會完成。

「Playmaker，你還不打算投降嗎？」

沒有預料之中的回答。

反倒是是Playmaker的雙手突然泛起藍色的光，掌心按住面具的地方竟然出現了細微的數據裂痕。

「...很遺憾，Revolver，我從不認輸...」

龜裂在他手掌下逐漸擴散，Playmaker終於在剛剛找到了面具上程序的突破口。

「你...！」

察覺到自己面具下絕不能被人聽到的嗓音脫口而出，Revolver趕緊閉緊了嘴，但是那個十年來在藤木遊作腦中念念不忘的聲音他從不會認錯。

裂痕逐漸佈滿整張面具，不用三秒，面具應聲碎裂，散落的數據碎片紛紛掉落在Playmaker赤裸的胸膛上，化為粉塵。

失去了面具的阻擋，被向後梳理的紅髮垂落而下，柔順的貼在臉頰兩側，現實中鴻上了見的臉暴露了出來。

「我向來為勝利決鬥，了見。」

他撫上對方的臉：「...終於...找到你了。」

✖✖✖

Playmaker趴伏在沙發上稍作喘息，並讓剛剛一塌糊塗的外表進行修復。

虛擬世界的好處就是弄得再狼狽也可以恢復原狀，雖然現實世界的身體目前是什麼狀況就不好說了。

至於一旁那個剛剛失去面具而暴露了自己13歲嗓音的鴻上了見，宛如觸電般立即強硬的掙脫開他抽身而去，到現在都不發一語的在主電腦前忙來忙去。

【請輸入金鑰啟動本空間的格式化！】

「...這次也是你贏了。」

良久，他的聲音才傳了過來，只見他往一旁的數據面板輸入一串指令：「不想變成數據的碎屑就離開吧。」

「...了見。」

就說了不要叫我的名字，我和你並不熟。

不悅的情緒甚至影響到了他的手指，連鍵盤都敲擊的異常大力。他竟然已完全忘記當年為了隱藏自己還太過稚嫩的嗓音才戴上面具，加上現在又三番兩次輸掉實在是不能更鬱悶。

「在新生的LINK VRAINS裡贏家可以提出要求，雖然這不是正規的決鬥，但我想要向你要一件東西。」

「先說好，我不可能放棄消滅伊格尼斯。」他轉過身瞪著剛將自己的外表修復完畢的Playmaker，現在那個綠眸的少年和剛踏進這個空間時一樣整潔。

「那個我未來再想辦法說服你吧...」

只見Playmaker有點踉蹌的爬了起來，盡力維持平穩的腳步走到他面前，握住自己的右手。

【嗶！系統已確認金鑰！格式化系統正式啟動，在此空間的相關人員會立即被強制登出──】

「我想要你的聯繫方式...」

聲音方落，禁錮右手的觸感隨機消失。

✖✖✖

「Revolver大人。」

Specter在他面前放下一個瓷杯，雖然擅自提問不是一個優秀輔佐官應有的言行，但當上司有異於平常的行為還是應該適時的提出關心：「您一直看著您的右手，請問您的手怎麼了嗎？」

「...Specter...」

他端起那個瓷杯輕嗅了一下，示意對方也坐下。

「我在想如果人類被瘟神糾纏上的話，厄運...應該是消除不掉了。」

隨後，他在Specter疑惑的注視下，往那個地址發出了一則信息。

The End

2018/06/18

✖✖✖✖✖✖

【後記】

感謝看完這篇7000+字廢話滿滿的糧的你（合掌），如果看完能與我分享一下我會很開心的。

話說，這其實是我左遊寫的最痛苦的一次了，我之前發表了兩次左遊，但都稍微避開了如何解決他們「衝突」的癥結點，因為我現階段始終不知如何解決。

一個月前，我想再一次挑戰，想試試看是否真能寫出遊作口中未來的「曙光」，但現狀是我除了把自己逼到數次刪稿重寫外什麼也沒寫出來（廢）

謝謝阿笑中途一直聽我發牢騷，我那陣子簡直像個擔心女婿和女兒生活不和諧的老媽子一樣orz


End file.
